


I Will Know You

by Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind



Series: The Random Disconnected DA Creativity Galore [7]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Brainwashing, Dominance, F/M, One-Sided Attraction, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Harassment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 23:57:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5226065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind/pseuds/Eternal_Garbage_of_a_Spotless_Mind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Herald of Andraste finds herself in a weird place, that is apparently her head. When Commander Cullen exhibits an unusual dominance by taking the initiative - it is all she ever wanted.</p><p>But something feels off...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Will Know You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladyvodka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyvodka/gifts).



"I know what you are!" Gwendolynn's voice echoed inside the walls, bouncing off them and creating curious echoes. "Nothing but a demon!"

"You are resisting, but I _will_ break you," the voice above her hissed angrily. "I will know you."

As uncomfortable as Gwen was, she straightened up her back and grinned, knowing the demon can see her.

"Cheap parlor tricks do not work on me, Envy!"

"Oh but I am just getting started." it cackled.

The next moment Gwen felt as if sharp claws were digging into her brain. She screamed and grabbed her head as she stumbled backwards, her vision blurring. The next thing she knew, Gwen was standing in the War Room, back at Haven. None of the three female advisors were present but there was Commander Cullen, staring at the maps and scribbling notes on a paper. He lifted his head and raised his eyebrows.

"Herald? You are just in time."

"I...am?" Gwen's head was pounding so hard, everything further then a few feet away was swimming in haze. 

She could not remember Cullen ever addressing her in such a velvety voice. She got to know him both as Commander of the Inquisition's troops and as simply 'Cullen'. In both cases he was polite, somewhat distant and not too interested in frequent social interactions.

"Yes, there is something we need to discuss." he walked around the table, eyes fixed at her face and a boyish smile on his lips. Before Gwen even managed to open her mouth, the Commander was right in front of her, his hand leaning against the bookshelf, efficiently preventing her from fleeing. His face was inches away from hers, setting sun colouring his hair golden. Was there... ever a... window in the War Room?

"Like what?" she exhaled, fidgeting uncomfortably at him being _that_ close.

"Do not be coy, Gwen," the way Cullen said her name, his warm breath tickling her neck, made her blush intensively. "You think I never notice your stares?"

Monstrous headache was clouding her rational thinking. She was not in Haven... She was... Where? Her stares... So he noticed. She really hoped he would but also dreaded that moment, because that would mean she had to explain herself and she was _really_ bad at it.

"Or that time you snuck up on me behind the chantry building?"

Maker, that. Gwen had indeed been searching for Cullen that day and when he had not to been found training with the soldiers, she had asked around, till one of the templars had said that sometimes the Commander would train alone behind the chantry building. Once she had arrived there, the view had not been disappointing at all for Cullen had been a beauty to behold. He had taken his armor off to not restrict the movement and had been circling around the training dummy, occasionally attacking it with the series of flurries. The sweaty clothes had hugged nicely, in places, revealing the well chiselled body of a warrior. It had been magnificent to watch, right until Cullen had turned around, making Gwen flush like a recruit with their breeches down. She could have sworn there was a rosy blush on the Commander's cheeks as well.

His hand slid down her shoulder, tracing her muscles and rested on her hip, making the Herald tremble a little bit.

"Come now, Gwen... Is it not what you want?"

Don't. Don't! It hurts, why does it hurt to think so much?

He bowed to her lips, eyes closed and long silky eyelashes fluttering ever so slightly and landed a small kiss in the corner of her lips, pulling away and smiling roguishly. Hypnotized, Gwen watched his handsome face, her fingers gently stroking the scar on his lip. His motions were swift and precise - he grabbed both of her arms and pinned them up against the bookcase. Gwendolynn was tall and quite strong but Cullen was just a bit taller and definitely broader then her. 

"Say 'yes'."he flashed a teasing smile at her and when Gwen answered nothing, he pressed his lips against hers, opening her mouth just wide enough to let the tongue slide in. Such dominant display of force really hit the right spot, making Gwen release a quiet moan as she hungrily answered his kiss.

Gwendolynn's back arched but Cullen's body kept her tightly pressed against the bookshelf. His left hand was already busy unbuckling her breastplate and a moment later the upper part of her armor fell on the floor, revealing a linen undershirt.

"A 'yes', Gwen, is all I need."

Oh how she wished he would let go of her hands. Those Maker - forsaken clothes... Gwendolynn wanted to feel his skin on hers but Cullen kept denying her that pleasure, instead toying with her. Somehow it felt...

 _Wrong. He is not real. Search in his face._

Who... said that? Gwen raised her eyes, still flustered and trying to ignore his hand cupping her breast, sending small pleasant shivers down her spine. As her gaze met his, she smiled. Of course.

"You got his eyes wrong."

'Cullen' stepped away, his pretty face distorted in an ugly grimace.

" _What?!_

"While you took great care to learn I have a soft spot for blue-eyed blonds, Commander's eyes are brown, _demon_."

The thing - still wearing Cullen's skin, the features warped by an unnatural grin, gave an ugly laugh and disappeared, taking the War Room with it.

"Oh but I now know what you _want_ , Herald. It will be such a pleasure to take it away. Once I am you, I will make sure your sweet Commander has nothing to complain about, while you watch from the sidelines."

**Author's Note:**

> I always found 'the Envy demon inside your head' part of the story being riduculously underdeveloped. The creature could have done so much more and tie the knots out of the Inquisitor by re-enacting their fantasies about a LI they started fancying back at Haven. But Envy is an incompetent ass so he'd fail in some way, regardless.
> 
> I am not smut writer. This is probably the best I can do. Not that I do not like smut but I just cannot write it properly. -_- I always end up being the 'grope a boob, fade to black' kind of writer. I hope you still enjoyed this little one-shot.
> 
> If for whatever reason you wish to prompt me, I am open for suggestions ^^


End file.
